


it's as simple as that

by cinderlily



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x09 Spoilers, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: The minutes after the trade fall through are filled with awkwardness and awesomeness in equal measure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Baby, it's a fact our love is true_  
>  _The way black is black and blue is just blue_  
>  _My love is true, it's a matter of fact_  
>  _Oh, and you love me too, it's as simple as that_  
>  Hellogoodbye - Baby, It's a Fact

After the shock wore off, Ginny shook off her driver and Mike shook off his. They went back into the bar, to a booth this time and sat down with each a different drink that was much stronger than the beer they had started with. 

“No Chicago,” Mike kept repeating, at random intervals. It was putting Ginny on edge but she figured if her life had been turned on it’s head twice in the matter of a few days she might be a little repetitive.

“I guess you’re stuck with us,” she said, finally hoping that she would somehow break whatever funk Mike had gotten into. “Horse laugh and everything.” 

Mike looked at her. “Baker, I was just …” 

She smiled at him a little ruefully. “Oh come on Lawson, you think I took all that seriously. You were in a different place. You were moving. Emotions were high. I get it.” 

“You get it?” he asked. “I didn’t…” 

“It was a moment, I get that, okay?” she tried again, but he gave her a weird look. 

He shook his head. “You hum Firework by Katy Perry.” 

“What?” 

“Lately, when you’ve been stretching you’ve been… humming. It’s been driving me nuts. I swear, you couldn’t hold a tune in a bucket, Rook.” 

Ginny frowned at him. “Okay, time to be mean is over. You’re staying, so you know. You could be happy or frustrated but pick on the Rookie is over.” 

“I told that to Omar,” Mike continued like she hadn’t even started to talk. “I was going through this list of things because Omar thought he had ‘feelings’ for you.” 

“ **Omar** , I can’t tell you three things about him.” 

Mike held out a hand. “Which is what I told him. But I told him that he didn’t _know you_ and that the whole shit was made up in his head because I’d spent a hundred hours more talking to him and wasn’t in love with you… but…” 

She held her neck. “What?”

“Well, then I … I thought about it and I might have underestimated my feelings for you… which is why I went in to kiss you. Because I didn’t want to fly across the freaking country and regret it every time I saw a Padres games on the damn TV.” 

She laughed lightly. “Oh, come on Lawson. Like they’ll ever show you a Padres game.” 

Mike gave her his grumpy face. “You know what I mean.” 

“Okay,” she said. “So why didn’t you just… do it?” 

“Because you are my teammate now… or again. Still? I don’t know,” he sipped at his drink. “You are my teammate. **You** don’t date teammates.” 

Ginny felt herself sink into her seat a little. In the heat of the moment that hadn’t been a thought at the top of her mind. It had just felt … right. The whole thing felt good. The warm hug, the feeling of his stupid beard on her neck. His lips had been so stupidly close. 

“I haven’t dated players since Trevor,” she said, slowly. “I made a rule beforehand, broke it and got bitten in the ass by it hard. So maybe I’m a little gun shy. But, Mike. I like what we have.” 

She had said most of that to the nearly empty Gin and tonic on the table in front of her. She looked up and found Mike with his head tilted at her, face surprisingly lax, no discernible emotion. She felt every muscle in her body go a little taut, afraid that no matter what she was going to have messed it up. 

“Ginny,” he said, the words falling from his lips just like when he had said them before she’d gotten in the car. She looked at him with anxious butterflies in her stomach. 

“Yeah?” 

He looked away and brushed his hand along his beard. “What if we fuck this up?” 

“Well, you promise not too bold face lie to me about your intentions?” 

Mike made a face. “I mean… what is your opinion on bold faced?” 

She smacked him lightly. “You are kind of a jerk.” 

“That’s just fact, Baker,” he pointed out. “You can’t act like you hadn’t figured that out in the last three months.” 

“You know,” she said and slipped over closer to him. “I kind of like it when you call me Ginny.” 

He laughed and moved closer to her, too. They were basically touching all along each other’s side. “Ginny?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m going to kiss you,” he said and leaned down closer to press their lips together.

The kiss was soft and sweet, starting just a little cold from the ice in the glasses and then getting warmer as it moved on. She put her hand up to cup his stupid beard and brushed her fingertips along the jawline she knew was beneath it. A part of her, small and silly, felt a ridiculous bubble in her chest. She was kissing _Mike Lawson_ , but that was wiped away when he rubbed his beard on her face. 

Nope. She was just kissing Mike, her idiot catcher she had somehow fallen for. “You know, still not into the beard.” 

He smiled slyly at her. “Oh, I’ll get you to love the beard.” 

“You keep telling yourself that,” she said, though she did like the tone of challenge in his voice. He was nothing if not completely competitive. 

“So, no Chicago,” he said, _again_ and she would hit him but it was nice to be reminded of suddenly. 

She pecked his lips. “No Chicago but yes to me, fair trade?” 

“Oh hell yeah,” he nodded, making a serious face. “No questions asked.” 

“That,” she said and picked up her phone. “Was the right answer.” 

She typed a message to her driver, her poor poor driver. He said he’d send a car to her in ten. She took a couple bills out of her purse and threw it on the table. 

“You ready?” she asked. 

Mike looked at the bills. “Am I a kept man now?” 

“I’m sure as hell not a kept woman,” she pointed out. 

He slipped out of the table and offered her his hand. When she tilted her head, he shook his head at her. “I’m not going to treat you like one of the boys if we’re going to … date.” 

“Except in the clubhouse?” she asked, ignoring the weird bump in her chest at the word ‘date’.

“Except in the clubhouse,” he smiled. “Though I am not saying who I will screw when they play that game. I know that corner. Not backing myself into that corner, ever.” 

Which, okay, fair point. Not that she was involved in those conversations much but she did hear about them. She was fairly sure that he was going to be called whipped or whatever but that was his choice. (Or she guessed _their_ choice, with a safeword.)

Her phone beeped.

“My car is here. No early flight tomorrow,” she said nonchalantly and leaned in close to his ear. “Ready to teach me to like that beard?” 

He practically picked her up by her hand, swinging her up in his arms and walked out of the bar. She wiggled and punched at him. 

“Knees, back,” she snapped. “Miiiiiike.” 

He swung her down. “Oh, I think I like that. Try it again.” 

“I’ve called you Mike before,” she said, brushing her skirt down. 

“Yeah, but the yelling it bit was nice.” 

She winked at him as he opened the door to the car. 

The last thought she had before pulling him into the car was, ‘ _Screw Chicago._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LuciFern for the beta. <3 
> 
> This was basically just wish fulfillment, I don't know if I'm ready for tomorrow.


End file.
